


Shoop

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Photography, Photoshop, Two-on-two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell House that his Photoshop skills need some serious improvement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoop

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for images of group sex. Written for the House/Cuddy/Wilson/Amber Drabble-A-Thon, prompt: misunderstanding. Thanks to [](http://stephbass.livejournal.com/profile)[**stephbass**](http://stephbass.livejournal.com/) for the title.

The snort from Amber as she checked her email was not lady-like in the least, and Wilson wandered over to find out what was so funny.

"Tell House," Amber said as she turned the laptop around so he could see, "that his Photoshop skills need some serious improvement."

Wilson felt his jaw dropping at the picture on the screen. His face had been cropped out of a photo taken while he was sleeping and had been crudely superimposed on another picture. The photo underneath was of a naked man on his back being anally penetrated and fellated at the same time. The man was tense and sweaty, with streaks across his neck and chest that looked very much like semen.

"You're _sure_ House sent this?" Wilson asked.

Amber snorted again, more gently this time. "I suppose Jimmys Gay Ol Time at yahoo dot com could be anyone." When he opened his mouth, she shook her head with a smile. "It's him, no question. I do wonder what porn site he got the orgy photo from, though."

"He can't do this to you. I'll call him."

"You think that'll stop him? I think it's funny, hon; really I do. There are a lot worse things he can do to me. Has done to me, even." She handed the laptop over and rose from her chair. "Dinner with Masterson shouldn't take me too long; I'll probably be back by nine." A quick kiss on the cheek and she was gone out the door.

House picked up on the third ring; Wilson wasted no time. "What the fuck, House?"

House chuckled. "Amber get any interesting emails lately?"

"You know she did, you asshole." Wilson took another look at the picture, at the featured player in it. Muscle tone a little low; could stand to hit the gym more. Neither the penetrator's nor the fellater's face could be seen in the photo. Wilson let his eyes linger over the slope of a strong hip, over the baby-soft fringe of hair at the nape of a neck. He adjusted the brightness on the monitor, and the pearly strands across skin became more visible. He traced one line up to where it disappeared under the pasted-on copy of his face. "She wanted to know what porn site the photo appeared on."

"So many to choose from. Could be more than one site."

Wilson gripped the phone tighter. "You _fucker_."

House chuckled again, and that was getting really damn old. "Relax," House said. "The un-retouched version is safely tucked away in my private collection." Wilson breathed a little easier.

"And apropos of nothing," House continued, "Joe and David called me yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"They want to get together again. Gin up a two-on-two game, break a sweat."

Wilson looked at the picture again. "Last time, it ended up being three-on-one."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"No," Wilson said, one finger still tracing across the photo, and he could hear Joe's grunts, feel David's mouth, see House grinning with a camera in one hand and his erection in the other. "I wasn't complaining at all."


End file.
